Bring Me to Life
by SgtPepper667
Summary: [Title subject to change] She could no longer speak. She couldn't express her feelings for him. He was to shy to admit that he felt the same way. [ZexionOC rated T to be safe]
1. Prologue

**Zexion**: Sakura doesn't own anything...except for...well...Dawn...Why am I even doing this? 

**Sakura**: Because people love you!

**Zexion**: Just read the story or else I'll -quits reading cue cards- WHAT!?

**Sakura**: Hehe...-skips off-

* * *

+ **Prologue** +

_"Yes sir," She bowed and walked out of her master's office. Her face twisted into an expression of anger. She had to control herself from storming through the castle halls. Her glare was fixed only on what was right in front of her._

_"Whoa, watch where you're going!" A certain dirty blonde that usually pissed her off said, dodging her icy eyes._

_"Shut up, Even," She barked, and continued her storming. This Heartless research was getting on her nerves. She opened the door to the main room and slammed it shut. A younger blue haired man looked up from the book he was reading._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, placing the book on the table next to him._

_"Yeah...Ansem's just obsessed with this stupid research," Her voice still hinted that she was angry, but it was a much softer tone from when she yelled at Even. She took a seat next to him._

_"Hey you two, chill out," A deep voice came from the kitchen that was connected to the main room. This comment plastered the glare back on her face._

_"Can it, Dilan," She growled. He frowned, she should be respecting his authority._

_"Good God, Dawn, calm down,"_

_"Calm down!? When innocent people are dying as a result to our stupid experiments!?" Her loud voice made the blue haired man jump. Dawn concentrated her icy glare upon Dilan. Unable to take it anymore, she ran out the glass doors and into the garden. She sat down at the fountian and drug her fingers softly through the water. She wasn't alone for very long._

_"Hey Ienzo," She didn't even have to look, she knew exactly who it was._

_"Are you feeling better?" The blue haired man asked, sitting down next to Dawn. She turned around and gave him a warm smile, her usual expression._

_"Yeah, thanks," She returned her gaze to the water. "I'm tired of it all. That's it."_

_"Ienzo, we need you in the lab," Braig, another one of their co-workers walked up._

_"Why?" He asked, a little shocked._

_"Master Ansem said so. Dawn, you better come as well," Braig grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She jerked her arm away from his grasp and replied curtly,_

_"I can walk by myself, thank you," Once they arrived at the lab they heard the whirring of machines. Ansem stood up, he was surrounded by the rest of his assistants._

_"Good, we can now start the experiments," Dawn didn't have a very good feeling about this. Something was wrong._

_"Master Ansem...are you sure we should do this?" She asked in a small voice. He turned to her and walked closer, placing a cold hand on the side of her face. He stared into her sapphire eyes._

_"Of course, Dawn. We need to find out what's in the heart," He said, smiling. After he was done speaking his hand dropped back to his side and he returned to where he was. "Now, as you know we have successfully created Heartless. Dawn has been keeping one as a pet for observation. What does your data say?"_

_"The Heartless acts just like a normal one should," She replied simply. Dawn wasn't the one to go into detail. She extended her hand and out of the darkness gathering in her palm a Heartless known as a Shadow appeared. It let out a sound similar to a squeak and crawled up on her shoulder._

_"Very good," Ansem studied the Heartless. A loud crash broke his concentration._

_"Master! The Heartless are loose!" Aeleus shouted in panic. Before she knew it Dawn fell to the ground unconcious._

_A year later..._

_Dawn had been asleep for the whole year. She began to twitch and slowly opened her eyes. As she regained her sense of smell she almost wished she hadn't. It smelled of rotting bodies. The terrible smell of death and blood. She pushed herself up and looked at her surroundings. Blood was everywhere and everything was broken. As she scanned the room she found what was left of her co-workers. All of them, Even, Braig, Dilan, Aeleus, and...where was Ienzo? In shock she got up and screamed. When she did she heard a light thump. She looked down at her feet. Her body began shaking violently and tears blurred her vision. She immediately collapsed again and laid her head on the dead man's chest and cried. It was the body of that blue haired man, the body of the man she was attracted to, it was the body that belonged to Ienzo. Dawn wished she had never found him. She cried herself to sleep..._


	2. Fear

**Me**: I regret to say that I do not own anything... 

**Zexion**: Just please read and review...for my sake...she'll go insane and cry on me...

**Me**: Will not! Anyways...thanks for the reviews! -should be working on Katara-...Oops...lol

* * *

**Fear** +

"Is this what's left of Ansem's lab?" A voice belonging to a fourteen year old boy whispered. He covered his nose to try to block the smell. He began looking around. He tripped over someone. She didn't move. "What the...?" He got up and found a girl, probably about eighteen, laying on a dead man. Sora lifted her head gently and put it in his lap. She began showing signs of life.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice cracked from crying and from sleeping. Dawn looked at her hands, they were covered in Ienzo's blood. She decided it had gotten there when she found him.

"Hollow Bastion," The boy replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I work for Ansem. All I remember is that Ansem wanted us to do an experiment, but the Heartless got loose and I...don't remember the rest," She sat up and looked away from Ienzo.

"My name's Sora, you can come with me if you want to. We're looking for Ansem to defeat him," Sora stood up and extended a hand to help her up. She took it and replied,

"I'm Dawn. Wait, you're going to kill Ansem!? Why!?"

"He's the one that released the Heartless that are destroying the worlds! How could you not know that?" Dawn was confused now. Ansem wasn't a bad man. He might have been a little insane, but he wasn't bad.

"Master Ansem would never do something like that...only Xehanort was that crazy," She frowned. She had always disliked that man.

"Who?" Sora asked, even more confused.

"Nevermind, this conversation is going no where," Dawn was still frowning. She walked out of the lab and into the rest of the castle. It was almost unrecognizable. "This...is..terrible...My...my home is completely...destroyed..." She choked on the rest of her words and felt it was harded to breathe through her nose. Once again tears trickled down her slightly tanned face. Sora looked up at the taller woman.

"Are you okay?" Ienzo had always asked that. She missed that question.

"I think so," She looked down at her feet, her reddish brown hair falling in her face. The hair tie that held it back had been broken and some of her extremely long hair had been chopped off. It was atleast three different lengths now. The shortest being up to the middle of her neck. Without warning she turned sharply and entered the Hollow Bastion ruins. She wandered the halls until she found her room. It wasn't all destroyed. If she was going to travel whis Sora, she didn't want to do so in her filthy lab coat. She slipped out of it and found a black cloak that resembled the ones Organization XIII wears, but the sleeves had been torn out. It revealed the heart and wings tattoo on her chest. She took off her lab pants and boots and put a black skirt on with two brown belts crossing each other over her hips. She then put white leggings on and put her feet back in her lab boots. She found a pair of black gloves and put them in the pocket of her skirt. Dawn made her way to the kitchen and found a usable pair of scissors and returned to her room. She had no choice but to cut her hair as short as the section that was at the middle of her neck. She quickly styled it to match that section. She left two long pieces in the front, these came down to the bottom bone of her jaw. The two pieces were cut to frame her face. Once she was satisfied she returned to where she left Sora. He stood there, speechless. Dawn smiled, but quickly let it fade.

"I hate that lab coat...this one is much better. I feel like I should be in it..." She placed her hand over the tattoo, usually she could feel her heartbeat, but now she couldn't. She looked extremely worried.

"What?" Sora asked, looking at her face closely to see if he could figure it out on his own.

"I...don't have a heart anymore," She said softly, frightened.

"That's stupid, Dawn! If you didn't have a heart then you wouldn't be standing right here!" Sora protested. The thought of her not having a heart was ridiculous.

"No! You can live without a heart. That's what we were researching. If a person of a strong heart and will gets turned into a Heartless they will leave behind an empty shell that begins to act on it's own. We called those empty shells 'Nobodies' some are stronger than others. Some can think and act on their own and others are lower and rank and look like monsters. I must be one of the higher ranked Nobodies," Sora couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"Wait a minute...so when I was turned into a Heartless something else was created?" Dawn gave him a stare.

"You turned into a Heartless?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah...I don't remember when though...or where...this stupid castle makes me forget things..." He looked back up at Dawn and recognized the cloak. "You're in the Organization! They all wear those cloaks!" He pointed to her.

"What?"

"Nevermind...let's just get out of here," Sora said, fed up with this world. It was too confusing for him. He had already done everything he needed to in this world. He told Dawn to follow him out of the gate of the world. Once the did they stepped into the castle Sora had been ranting about. A cloaked man appeared before them.

"Very good Sora. Who's this?" He asked, observing Dawn. She stood still, staring at where the man's eyes should be.

"I found her in Hollow Bastion," Sora replied. The man twitched a little and disappeared. She didn't want to tell Sora, but she knew that man. In a few minutes he reappeared, but this time he wasn't alone. He brought someone much shorter with him. The shorter man stood there, his eye was wide underneath the cover of darkness. Dawn didn't speak. The taller man chuckled and grabbed Dawn's arm and took her in the darkness with him.

"Hey wait!" Sora called, he almost ran into the dark portal, but Donald and Goofy stopped him. Apparently they thought he was insane, running after the man. They couldn't see Dawn.

* * *

"Namine, please erase the memories of this girl, she'll cause trouble for little Zexy here," The man took off his hood, revealing red hair and sharp green eyes. Under his eyes were two small black tear drops. Zexion frowned at Axel.

"Why are you...?"

"Oh, and erase his memories of her as well," Axel interrupted The Cloaked Schemer. The blonde girl nodded quietly and began unchaining the memories in Dawn's heart. After she was done Axel took the sleeping girl deeper into the castle. Next, Namine began working on Zexion's memories.


	3. Identity

**Me**: Yeah, so I'm doing the disclaimer now...poor Zexy left for right now -cries- I don't own nufin...I would now like to take up this space to thank The White Raven. She is amazing, lol. She has reviewed like every chapter! -gives her a Zexy plushie-

* * *

**Identity** +

Dawn's head hurt. She couldn't remember her name or that she had even been born. She had no memory at all. She spotted a young girl sitting next to her bed.

"..." Dawn tried to speak, but gasps replaced her words. Namine looked down, ashamed of what she had done.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it, Axel made me do it. Please forgive me ," She was on the brink of crying. Namine hated doing this to people. Apparently every trace of Dawn's identity had been erased, because Namine could not say her name. Dawn frowned at the crying girl, but it wasn't an angry frown, it was a confused one. Dawn wanted to make her feel better, even though she had no idea what Namine was talking about.

"..." Again, only gasps came from Dawn's mouth. Namine looked up at the woman.

"You lost the ability to talk," Namine said quietly. Dawn looked down at her hands, they were gloved in black. She got up and looked in the mirror. A girl, around the age of eighteen with short dirty blonde hair - except for her bangs that covered her left eye and a long piece on the right side in the front that were blue - a deep violet eye with a small black tear underneath it stared back at her. She was dressed in a black cloak. It was identical to the ones the rest of the Organization wore. She no longer had that tattoo. She turned around a looked at Namine, but she was no longer there. Dawn walked out of the room and found herself in a different castle. It felt like it shouldn't be there. A world that never was. She walked into another room and found what looked like gravestones and portals. She read the carvings.

"The Freeshooter."

"The Whirlwind Lancer."

"The Chilly Academic."

"The Silent Hero."

"The Cloaked Schemer."

"The Luna Diviner."

"The Flurry of Dancing Flames."

"The Melidous Nocturne."

"The Gambler of Fate."

"The Graceful Assassin."

"The Savage Nymph."

"The Key of Destiny."

Two through thirteen read respectively. Dawn walked back out the door she came through and ran into a blue haired elf. He gave her a stare.

"..." She tried to say 'sorry', but her voice failed her.

"It's okay," He said in a deep voice. He patted her on the head and walked into the room she had just come out of.

"_Who was that_?" Dawn thought to herself. She shrugged it off and walked through the rest of the castle. Apparently the castle she was in held fifteen people - including herself. Thirteen of which were apart of the Organization openly. These thirteen shared a letter in their name. The letter 'x'. Walking through she discovered their names. There was Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas. She learned that they all had powers and unique weapons. She began to wonder what her power and weapon was. Many members smiled at her and treated her nicely. She wasn't sure why though. She didn't know any of these people. When she was looking out the window a blonde man came up next to her. She turned around, startled by his presence, even though she could smell him when he was still far away.

"I'm Demyx. Why are you just standing here?" The man asked, smiling at her. He was rather tall, and his hair didn't help his height.

"..." She still couldn't speak. The smile vanished from Demyx's face when he looked into her eye. He saw her past. Her eye was the door to her memories.

"I'm sorry," He said softly and left. Dawn wished that he didn't. She was lonely, and wanted company. She sat in the corner and watched everyone talk amongst themselves and completely ignore her. She put her forehead on her knees and began weeping silently. Her sense of smell wasn't as strong because it was stopped up from her crying, so she couldn't smell the man coming up to her. He placed a hand on her back. Dawn quickly raised her head, looking into the man's blue eye. Like hers, his left one was covered by his blue hair.

"Why are you all alone?" He asked sweetly, a rare smile on his face. Dawn wiped her tears and tried to speak again, but couldn't produce anything besides gasps.

"You can't talk?" His expression changed to a concerned one and he began rubbing her back. Dawn shook her head 'no'. She felt a couple more tears fall from her eyes and the man wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't do that," He smiled again. Dawn felt the desire to cry even more at his words and let herself fall into his strong, but small body. He held her.

"Here, you can come with me," He picked her up and brought him into his room. She sat on his bed and stared at him.

"You can call me Zexion. Do you have a name?" He asked, sitting in a chair beside the huge window that showed an eerie, unchanging purple sky.

"..." Dawn wouldn't give up on speaking, but when nothing came out she shook her head. Zexion looked concerned again. He rose and grabbed her hand, telling her to follow him.

* * *

"Can you tell anything about her?" Zexion asked the Superior. Xemnas looked into Dawn's eye, deep in thought. After a few minutes he spoke. His voice seemed to show his great importance. 

"I don't know about her name, but she has the power of the angels. She's also very special. She contains the apperance and powers of three...no four other members," Zexion looked confused and so did Dawn.

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked, frowning.

"Her ears, they are like Saix's, are they not?" Xemnas moved the hair covering Dawn's pointy ears. Indeed, they were like Saix's. "The color of her hair. It's the same shade as Demyx's. The front of her hair is identical to yours and look under her eyes," He touched Dawn's black tear under her eye. "It's like Axel." Zexion looked shocked.

"She does! Why did this happen?"

"I am not sure, but I am placing her in your care, Zexion. Find a suitable name for her and bring her to me once you do. I will be thinking of her title," Xemnas rose and dissappeared into the darkness. When they returned to Zexion's room he pulled out a book and began scribbling. Every once in a while he would look up at Dawn, who was preoccupied. She had figured out a way to summon Heartless and she was playing with the one that had been her pet, but she didn't know it. After a while Zexion shut the book and grabbed Dawn's arm. He took her back to Xemnas. He and Xemnas began whispering for a while and pretty soon they returned.

"You are now Roxura 'The Tiny Angel'," Xemnas announced. He took Zexion and Roxura to the main room and called the other members to him. Once they all appeared he began speaking. "This is Number XIV, Roxura, The Tiny Angel..." He began speaking of the care of her and whatnot. She didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. After the meeting they all ate. Roxura was placed at the end of the table, beside Roxas. She whimpered and looked down at her empty plate.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, placing a hand on her arm. Her gaze shot up and focus on Roxas' eyes.

"..."

"Can't you talk?"

"..." She wanted to sit by Zexion, but she couldn't say it. She now had Marluxia and Larxene looking at her. Her cheeks felt hot. It felt like everyone was staring at her, she didn't like it at all. In frustration she grabbed Roxas' hand and turned it palm up, exended her first finger and began writing in Roxas' hand.

"Z...E...X...I...O...N..." Roxas spelled out loud. By now the entire Organization had their attention focused on the last two members. "Zexion?" Roxura nodded and began writing again.

"Why'd she spell that?" Xigbar asked, but was scilenced because Roxas began talking again.

"I...w...want...to...s..si...sit by...Zexion," Roxura's violet eye looked up at Roxas. Xemnas laughed quietly.

"Roxura, come take a seat by Number VI," He commanded sweetly. Roxura stood up, bowed to Roxas in thanks and quickly walked to the now open seat next to Zexion.

"Aww, that's cute, man," Xigbar laughed. Roxura aimed a glare at the older Nobody. "Wow, you're a mean one. You're like one of my old co-workers." Zexion spit out the tea he was drinking.

"Zexy?" Demyx asked, looking at the blue haired man. He was in a coughing fit now, with Roxura giving him a concerned look. Once Zexion was done coughing he spoke,

"Xigbar...did you just say old co-worker?"

"Yeah, man. Why?"

"Nothing," Zexion looked away.

"That was weird. I'm hungry, let's eat," Axel's stomach growled, as if on cue and everyone agreed that they were hungry. The dinner was a blur to Roxura, she did remember hardly looking up from her plate, with the exception to look at Zexion. Once dinner was over Xemnas ordered everyone to go to bed and that it had been a big day. Zexion rose from the table and left Roxura to sit there. When he started walking to the hall Roxura shot up and ran to him, grasping his hand. The Nobody turned around and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not used to anyone following me," He smiled and ruffled Roxura's hair. She smiled and tried to laugh, but again, no voice came out. "Come on, let's get to bed before Xemnas yells at us." Roxura smiled and nodded. Zexion felt a sharp pain in his chest. He winced a little, but decided to ignore it. He crawled into bed that the already asleep Roxura was in. Sensing the heat coming from Zexion's body she moved closer to it in an effort to keep warm. Zexion's cheeks turned a bright red as he felt the ball that was Roxura curling up against him. He put an arm around her body and fell asleep. Before falling asleep Zexion thought about how his new friend reminded him of a cat.


	4. Voice

**Me**: And yet another chappie! I love this chapter! 

**Zexion**: -blushes-

**Me**: HAHAHA!

**Zexion**: ...The crazy, insane girl does not own anything...

* * *

**Voice** +

At eight sharp Roxura snapped awake. She was full of energy. A fluffy black tail along with black and white tipped cat ears with a small fang on the right side of her mouth had appeared on Roxura. She pounced on the sleeping Zexion, squeaking. He awoke immediately only to be nose to nose with a smiling girl. An eyebrow rose as he stared into Roxura's eye. She mearly smiled and proceeded to tackle Zexion with a hug. He laughed and smiled back. Roxura pulled away from the hug, sitting on his stomach with her hands on his chest, giving him an awkward stare. She had never heard him laugh.

"I guess I need to laugh and smile more, right?" He said it for her. She nodded violently and jumped off the bed, landed on all fours and morphed herself into a cat. She was all black save for her paws that were white, as well as the tip of her ears and whiskers. She also had a daimond shaped patch of white on her forehead. Zexion was surprised to see the black and white animal where a girl used to be. The cat mewed and hopped on Zexion's shoulder. He walked out of the room and into the dining hall to greet the other members for breakfast. They all eyed him weirdly.

"Hey! A kitty! Where'd you get the kitty, Zexy?" Demyx asked, petting the small animal. Roxura purred as Demyx's gloved hand stroked the white patch on her forehead.

"Number VI, where is XIV?" Saix asked, getting as far away from the cat as possible.

"This is her," The Schemer said, pointing to the mass of fur on his shoulder. Saix frowned at the cat, almost hissing. By now the other members had gathered around the table. Xemnas walked in and noticed Zexion's abnormally large shoulder.

"Number XIV, please refrain from transforming yourself into to animals at the table. Return at once," Xemnas was irked that Roxura had even dared to turn herself into an animal at the table. With her head hung, she morphed back into the normal Roxura.

"Now look what you did," Axel said, taking note of Roxura's hung head and saddened expression.

"Number VIII, please. Animals are not allowed at the table," Xemnas wondered why he surrounded himself by these idiots in the first place.

"But, Superior, you let Saix at the table," Larxene argued. She earned herself a glare from Saix and Xemnas, which she returned, and laughs from everyone else.

"One more outburst from you, XII, and you will earn yourself kitchen duty," Xemnas growled between clenched teeth. Roxura was still squeaking from laughter, but it was quiet.

"He's just sticking up for his boy toy," Marluxia whispered to Roxas, who then laughed loudly.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us, XIII?" Xemnas concentrated his death glare upon Roxas.

"No, Sir," The young Nobody immediately straightened up and regained his composure.

"Now that we have set our stupidity aside we can eat," Xemnas passed out food for everyone and they began eating their meals. As always they had a discussion which somehow always ended out the window by Demyx's comments. Roxura felt warm, she liked being around these people, it was like the family she never had.

"Hey Demyx, you know that Zexion likes Roxura, right?" Axel leaned in and whispered to the Nocturne.

"Yeah...why?" Demyx asked.

"We could fix her up all nice and give her to Zexion and see how red his face gets!" Axel laughed at his own genious idea.

"Yeah!" Demyx agreed, now they had to formulate a plan. Roxura was always by Zexion's side, and that was going to be a problem if they wanted to dress her up. After breakfast Axel approached Xemnas.

"Sir, could we show Roxura around, and maybe take her to another world?" Axel bowed.

"Why would you want to do this and who is going with you?" Xemnas rubbed his temples.

"Demyx, and we want to show her around and maybe get her stuff,"

"Fine, VIII, just get out of my sight," Xemnas began rubbing furiously. Axel waited until he was out of earshot from Xemnas and let out a cry of joy.

"Let's go get her, Demyx! Mansex said we could!" The hyper pyro ran to the water mage, who squealed at the information he had just recieved. They both walked to Zexion's room and knocked on the door. Both Roxura and Zexion knew who it was before they had even knocked.

"Come in," Zexion said, looking up from the book he was reading. Roxura morphed herself back into a cat, and was sleeping on Zexion's lap.

"Ma...er...Xemnas said we could take Roxura around for a while," Demyx said happily. Zexion frowned.

"Aw, come on, please?" Axel begged. Again, Zexion frowned and thought for a while.

"Fine, don't be gone too long," He put down the book. Demyx walked over and picked up Roxura gently from Zexion's lap. She woke up and squeaked a yawn. Demyx smiled and cradled the cat in his arms.

"Come on!" Axel grabbed Demyx's arm and led him out of the room. Zexion shook his head slowly.

"Weird..." He picked up his book and began reading.

* * *

"Hey, Roxura, how about this one?" Demyx held up a beautiful blue, purple, red, and gold kimono. She smiled and nodded. Roxura was no longer a cat because they were in the Twilight Town mall. Axel snickered as Demyx handed it to her. She walked into the dressing room and came out a few minutes later. The two men were speechless when she came out. Roxura cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"..." She tried speaking again, but still failed. Axel and Demyx couldn't speak either. Unable to process what had just happened Roxura changed back into her Organization cloak and walked out of the dressing room.

"He'll like that one for sure!" Axel finally spoke. Demyx agreed.

"Let's go pay for it," He said, taking the silky kimono from Roxura and handed it to the cashier. Demyx squinted to read the name tag.

"It's Hayner, kid," He said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, hi Hanyer!" Demyx waved and smiled.

"Are you going to give me the money or not?" Hanyer extended his hand. Axel placed the right amount in his hand. Roxura stood on her toes to see what was on the cash register. She was too short to see it normally. Candy caught her eye, she reached for it, but Axel stopped her.

"We'll go get ice cream for you, okay?" He smiled, she nodded and smiled back.

"Here you go, now get out of here," Hayner handed the bag to Demyx and returned to slouching in the chair. When they stepped outside Roxura morphed herself back into a cat and jumped on Demyx's shoulder.

"You really like being a cat don't you?" Demyx scratched behind her ear as they began walking. Roxura purred and rubbed her head against Demyx's cheek.

"Three sea salt ice creams, please," Axel asked the ice cream man and handed him the right amount of munny. He handed one to Demyx and held Roxura's for her. "You need to change back to eat it." Roxura nodded and jumped off Demyx's shoulder, quickly morphing herself back into a human. Axel handed her the ice cream. She nodded and smiled to thank him. Roxura took a lick of it. The flavor was so amazing she bit into the cream and took half of it back in her mouth. After a while she threw down the rest of it and held her head, squealing.

"Roxura...you can't eat ice cream like that, you'll get a brain freeze," Axel tried not to laugh at the girl throwing a tantrum in the middle of the street. Demyx put a hand over his mouth, trying not to make it obivious that he was laughing. Axel opened a portal to the castle. They all stepped through. Everyone was asleep. Demyx turned to Roxura.

"Shhh, everyone's asleep, except for Zexion. He likes to stay up," Roxura nodded and smiled. Axel handed her the bag.

"Now go in the bathroom and change. In a little while we'll go show Zexy," Axel smirked. Roxura opened her mouth to laugh, but she mangaged a squeak instead. She softly grabbed the bag and walked into the bathroom to change. She walked out after she was done and Axel ran to get the camera. When he returned they walked to Zexion's door. Roxura knocked on it and put her ear to the white door, through it she could hear Zexion's muffled voice say,

"Come in," Roxura slowly opened the door and poked her head in. Demyx gave her a push and she stepped through the door. Zexion's eye grew wide as he stared at her. Roxura's face was painted red across her cheeks and nose. After a minute of just standing there she ran to Zexion, flinging herself against him.

"..."

"I know," He said, placing a hand on the head that was buried in his chest. Both Axel and Demyx smiled and walked away, leaving the two alone.

"E...on..." Her tiny voice mangaged to come out a bit. Zexion was shocked.

"What?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"..." She had failed again. She looked down in shame. Zexion placed his first finger and thumb around her chin and pushed it up so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Don't worry about it. You'll find your voice," He smiled warmly. Roxura began crying and she buried herself in Zexion again. He wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. "It's okay, Roxura." He kept repeating. She soon fell asleep in his arms. After a while Zexion felt himself slowly falling into sleep. His head fell slowly and it landed on Roxura's shoulder.

* * *

Xemnas walked - stormed - down the hall and stopped at Zexion's room. He was going to figure out why the two weren't at the breakfast table. He opened the door and immediately felt guilty for what he had done. Both Zexion and Roxura were in the chair, still asleep. By the way they were sleeping it looked as if they weren't going to wake up anytime soon.

"Poor things are exhausted. I'll let it slide for now," Xemnas replied softly and closed the door. A few hours later Zexion started waking up. He felt extremely heavy. He opened his eyes and found Roxura still asleep on him. He smiled and picked her up and placed her his bed. He covered her and tucked her tiny body in. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, but decided against it. He quietly walked out of his clean room and closed the door.

"Hey," Xigbar smirked as Zexion walked out.

"You idiot! You scared me!" Zexion hissed.

"As if. Xemnas was pretty pissed at you this morning. You guys weren't at breakfast, so he went to go check on you and he came back smiling. He told us what he saw and I had to come see for myself," Xigbar leaned against the white wall.

"Oh," Zexion said before walking off, leaving Xigbar by his room. Xigbar just stood there for a few minutes and watched Zexion walk away. A door crashing open scared the Nobody.

"Zexion!" The black whir squeaked as it ran by. Xigbar wasn't sure what it was. Zexion spun around at hearing his name. He saw Roxura come racing towards him. He caught her and held her.

"Roxura...you...you...spoke!" He smiled.

"I...I...speak...fo...f...for...the...first...fi...first...time!" Roxura's voice was not high pitched, but it was higher than a normal female's. Her eye glittered with happiness.

"Your voice is beautiful," Zexion whispered. What made him say these things? He normally didn't smile, or say anything like this. Too bad it was all a dream. A figment Zexion's brain had patched together. He awoke to the cat Roxura sleeping on his chest. Zexion picked her up and carried her into the dining hall. There he was greeted by Demyx, who was playing a video game on the TV. His tongue was poked out of the right side of his mouth in concentration and he was moving with the ship he was controlling. Zexion sat on the couch behind him and wondered how long it would take Demyx to realize he wasn't the only one in the room. The blonde began talking to the game. Zexion watched the screen. It was a rather queer game. The hero was a boy that branished a large key and he went from world to world defeating enemies and 'locking' the world. Roxura yawned silently and stretched in Zexion's lap. He looked down at the feline and began stroking her back. She purred quietly and settled back down.

"Arrgh! You stupid!" Demyx refrained from hurling the controller at the TV he was inches away from. Roxura jumped down from the couch and sat herself down in Demyx's lap. "Hi..." He said in a trance like state. Never taking his eyes off the screen. Saix had joined Zexion on the couch.

"What is he doing?" The Nobody asked, referring to Demyx. Zexion shrugged.

"Playing some weird game,"

"This stupid...! UGH!" Demyx screamed again. Roxura jumped out of Demyx's lap and sat herself next to Saix and Zexion.

"Is that the only animal she can turn into?" Saix asked, percipitation beaded on his face.

"I dunno," Zexion said simply and began scratching Roxura's ear. She purred and noticed that Saix was deathly afraid of cats. She began glowing. Her snout became longer and skinnier. Her body grew, the ears flopped down and the tail became bushier. She still had the same color scheme, but she was now a dog. Saix relaxed and patted Roxura's head. The door to Xemnas' office flung open.

"Where did Roxas go?" He was literally screaming. The four Nobodies in the room gave him a blank stare. This infuriated Xemnas. "VI, VII, IX, and XIV, go find him! Roxas has fled!" The Superior pointed in the direction they were to go. Roxura opened her own portal and ran through it.


End file.
